A cat may look at a king
by Miss Ikari
Summary: Chat ou souris, prédateur ou proie ; la vie oppose parfois sa propre hiérarchie. Alors qu'elle s'amuse d'être le chat, Lacie, shinigami solitaire, cherchant à faire craquer son capitaine, va subir les conséquences de son tempérament trop joueur.
A cat may look at king

Un chat. Une bête jouant avec une proie. La mettant en confiance, en termes agréables pour mieux la poignarder, l'égorger avec un sourire sinistre. Chaque fois elle voulait tester les réactions, elle voulait pousser cette proie dans ses derniers retranchements, la pousser vers les pires choses qui peuvent être, lui faire faire les pires atrocités pour mieux la rapprocher d'elle, la guérir et finalement l'enfoncer de nouveau. Elle se noyait, se perdait dans sa propre excitation à l'idée simple de ce jeu infâme.

Nombre de fois l'avait-on appelé « chat » ou « démon », mauvaise gamine insolente s'amusant à blesser les autres, à prendre plaisir à les voir souffrir psychologiquement, à les protéger pour garder en vie des êtres qui lui servait de distraitement. Un chat blanc se gorgeant, se baignant dans le sang d'une victime qu'elle n'avait pas même touché, la laissant juste s'ôter la vie. Un chat rouge se nettoyant d'un liquide poisseux et répugnant, lapant ce goût de métal sur ses pauvres pattes. Là était la différence entre ce « chat » et Yoruichi.

Encore une fois elle se retrouvait face aux diverses capitaines, butée, retranchée et à la fois excitée, tremblotante d'une joie sombre et détestable. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules semblaient eux-même frétiller alors que ses grands yeux d'écorces fixaient le nouveau capitaine commandant avec une énergie de défi empreinte d'un profond irrespect. Même ses doigts fins, pris de véritables tremblements ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher au vêtement noir, de le froisser, de le tordre en attendant le souhait de ce « chat » : le défi. Pousser la personne à bout. Jouer.

\- Lacie... Combien de fois vas-tu continuer de nous désobéir ? De nous faire tourner en bourrique. Combien de fois comptes-tu pousser les shinigamis si impunément. Même si tu es l'un des éléments les plus puissants parmi les nôtres ton caractère est des plus déplorable.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce petit air narquois, qui en faisait hurler de rage plus d'un, au point que même en cet instant elle pouvait sentir leur force contenu lui lécher le corps comme une flamme ardente. Se régalant, se délectant même de cette sensation dégoulinante de la rage des chefs présents. Pourtant un, un seul échappait toujours et encore à son emprise, à ses griffes, à sa gueule et à ses paroles tantôt blessantes, tantôt rassurantes. Un homme au comble du détestable, hautain, arrogant. C'était devenue une obsession, comme un but sinistre et mauvais que d'arriver à le faire craquer, à le réduire au même état que les autres. Lacie ne souhaitait plus que contenter ce désir noircit, un souhait qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'honneur de lui offrir. Bien au contraire, plus ils avançaient, plus il lui faisait face, lui tenait tête, il la rendait frustrée, tendue, l'humiliait ou la vexait. A la rendre folle de rage il était l'un des seuls à la faire taire, à la calmer. Pour cette maudite gamine le problème provenait bien de ce fait. De ce maudit noble.

Un grognement s'échappait de sa gorge alors qu'ils rejoignaient les quartiers de la sixième division ensemble, le discours ne s'était pas vue changé et la même rengaine avait été chanté, toujours les mêmes voix, les mêmes tons exacerbant, détestables qui au final arrivaient à la refroidir, à calmer toutes ses ardeurs de folie.

\- J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la dernière.

\- Déchante vite et donne moi ce que je veux et alors je consentirais à arrêter.

L'échange se stoppa, et la frustration de la jeune femme fut si palpable qu'elle se rendait elle-même aveugle et sourde. Son ventre brûlait, se tordait et ses entrailles remontaient le long de sa gorge pour venir former une boule épaisse, écrasant le larynx et les mots s'y formant.

Pourtant la frustration se changea en honte, comme un acide rongeant lentement son être alors qu'elle baissait la tête aux côtés de son capitaine et du vice-capitaine. Elle aimait jouer, elle aimait la sensation d'avoir de la force sur ses proies, les voir se tordre, gémir, pleurer, devenir fou de rage. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une phase, une mauvaise part de son caractère répondant à une humeur cyclique ou à une boutade de trop, un règlement de compte jusqu'à une simple valeur qu'elle défendrait bec et ongle. Alors, quand cette phase se terminait, la rage et la frustration se voyaient remplacés par la honte, par la peur et le dégoût de sois-même. Par la tristesse. Par la culpabilité. Cette Culpabilité dévorante, une bête affamée s'agrippant sur les jambes, les remontant doucement, lentement pour mieux répandre son funeste poison, sa maladie de dégoût comme une douce musique d'un orgue, sombre et délicate, d'une fleur noircit par les ténèbres, un pétale chutant avec grâce dans la mélasse boueuse du goudron.

Lacie émit un dernier sifflement avant d'utiliser l'une des spécialités d'une famille depuis longtemps oubliée, ni noble, ni pauvre, juste délaissée, et déjà morte : la transformation. Le serpent blanc se glissa hors des vêtements gisant, il se faufila loin des deux hommes avec rapidité, comme s'il fuyait un danger imminent.

\- Elle avait l'air de vous dire « je vous déteste » capitaine Kuchiki.

Le concerné jeta simplement un regard à son second, ramassant ce que le faux « chat » avait laissé sur son passage. C'était comme entendre une sonorité épique et pourtant mystérieuse, comme voir un protagoniste s'enfoncer dans un lieu sinistre où il fallait revenir de la mort. Lacie était ce moment étrange, une gamine galopant vers un lieu maudit et y revenant, une enfant qui fut élevée par un défunt.

 **ooo**

La nuit voilait déjà les bâtiments à peine reconstruit après les événements avec les quincys, les brillances dans le ciel éclairait calmement les quelques shinigamis endormis, même les bruits s'étaient tus pour laisser le silence imposer son aura, sa présence, pour s'instaurer roi dans un royaume détruit, perdu et endeuillé. Alors dans ce monde enfoui, reconstruit lentement, un serpent blanc ondulait dans l'argile d'un lac, dans les brins humides de quelques gouttes dus à une eau tantôt calme tantôt agitée. Une blancheur immaculée se rendant impur par l'argile, par des agissements terribles, et des agissements qui souillaient à son goût le nom de la sixième division.

Un tremblement sur la berge fit frémir l'onde froide, et rapidement les écailles salies furent lavées des pêchés par la clarté du lac. Gelée. Humide. Mouillée. Ses iris pâlirent tandis que ses yeux se refermaient, le froid caressait ses écailles, se glissait sous la protection de l'argile pour refroidir un sang qui ralentissait dans un corps se mourant. L'engourdissement, la paralysie qui ordonnait à ce serpent de s'endormir, a cet organisme de périr sans rien dire, sans dérogation ni possibilité de refuser. Ce froid pénétrant, glaçant ses poumons, figeant son liquide vital, puis ce fut le retour de l'air, d'une humidité elle aussi glaciale pourtant des doigts chauds entourait le serpent et comme par automatisme, ce dernier s'enroula autour du poignet touchant l'étrange gant pour parvenir jusqu'à la grande manche. La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps se voyait lentement absorbée par un reptile glacé. Ses entrailles frémissaient par cette douce tiédeur qui faisait repartir son organisme, il était comme la douce brise de printemps s'en allant sur un été brûlant et ardent. Sa langue fourchue claqua l'air alors que la main retenait ce corps longitude pour l'empêcher de ramper plus loin. Puis cette même main jeta le reptile le regard froid et dur posé sur le serpent sifflant de douleur alors qu'il s'enroulait sur lui-même entre les brindilles et les boutons d'or, parmi les pétales tombant, parmi les fruits s'écrasant avec fureur, dureté, laissant leur jus s'échapper par les petites blessures qui se dessinaient comme des lézardes sur des peaux bien trop mûres.

\- Il fait froid...

La jeune femme avait repris sa forme d'origine, tournant le dos à son capitaine, sans vêtement, nue et tremblotante, trempée et gelée jusqu'aux os. Ses doigts serrèrent ses avant-bras, se crispèrent dans sa chair tandis qu'elle ramenait vers sa poitrine ses jambes grelottantes. Elle se sentait rongée, mais quelque chose en elle bouillait, gonflait comme la voile d'un vent, grandissait comme le chant mélodieux et sinistre d'une sirène affamée. Une ombre délicate et violente, gracieuse et ténébreuse. Une ombre qui naissait, qui évoluait dans le silence d'une nuit calme, cependant une ombre que Lacie sentait prendre le dessus, une ombre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre et elle se laissait au final succomber à cette passion infernal d'une ombre dévorante.

Que dirait votre famille en vous voyant les mains pleines de boue ? Ramassant les vêtements de vos sous-fifre... Quelle noblesse, quelle grandeur c'est sûr... Pauvre idiot. Un homme qui a tout perdu parce qu'il était faible, impuissant...

Sans rien laisser transparaître, sans laisser une once de rage voir le jour il lui lança le kimono noir accompagné de son sabre, et se tourna pour lui laisser la possibilité de se rhabiller. Tant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin il n'avait que faire de ses paroles, de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, de marbre et impassible il s'obligeait à rester. Néanmoins Byakuya pouvait sentir la rage, la colère qui enveloppait Lacie quand lui ne répondait pas, quand il lui faisait face et ne devenait pas un pauvre lapin dans les crocs d'un loup. Quand il lui faisait face sans lui parler, lui silencieux et n'appréciant guère le bavardage sans intérêt. Même sous la colère, le capitaine connaissait assez l'enfant pour savoir qu'elle n'irait pas l'attaquer sur les sentiers interdits. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre était cette attitude, ce changement de personnalité, comme un chat changeant d'humeur à la manière de Yoruichi dévoilant son véritable pouvoir en se faisant piquer le derrière par Urahara... Les instants suivant ce n'était plus la rage, la colère que le noble sentait mais bel et bien de l'amertume, du dégoût et de la honte.

Elle traînassait derrière lui, tête basse, ses longues mèches voilant ses yeux, et quand le vent permettait à Byakuya de voir le visage de Lacie les longs cils noirs prenaient la relèvent et dissimulaient encore son regard. Le silence était pesant et lourd, la membre de la sixième division ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner, de s'agiter nerveusement, ses mains touchaient et tordaient le tissu noir, ses tempes tambourinaient et son esprit s'activait pour chercher des mots comblant le vide. Elle se hurlait « Lacie, Lacie trouve quelque chose à dire ! Excuse-toi pour ce que tu as dit ! » Pourtant rien ne sortait, ses lèvres restaient scellées et son embarras augmentait face à la prestance et à l'aura du capitaine Kuchiki. Son ventre formait une boule, ses jambes devenaient lourdes et refusaient d'avancer, elle se sentait enfermée, piégée et avait l'impression d'être dans un lieu empli de mystère, mais d'un mystère dangereux.

\- La reconstruction avance bien !

A peine eut-elle affirmé sa voix qu'elle regretta immédiatement ce que sa bouche venait de sortir et la panique l'emplie, l'attrapa à la gorge, l'étrangla alors qu'elle se répandait comme une caresse griffue sur sa jugulaire. Quand à lui, il s'était stoppé, et elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui se dégageait de cet homme trop imposant à son goût. Elle préférait largement faire « mumuse » avec Kenpachi, physiquement parlant c'était plus dangereux certes mais savoir ce qu'il pensait n'était pas réellement très complexe.

Sa réaction était un mystère, un voile plus noir qu'une femme endeuillée, une brouillard épais comme la mélasse qui rendait flou tous les discernements possibles, et qui empêchait notamment Lacie à décrypter tout le langage de ce corps grand et musclé que toutes les femmes voulaient s'arracher. Même elle, si on enlevait ce caractère et son histoire passé, triste et sombre. Cependant, dans un élan de grâce, comme un cerf sage mais encore jeune, empli d'une grâce à faire pâlir le plus grand et magnifique des cerisiers, il s'approcha autour d'elle l'emprise d'une aura, d'une onde qui agissait à la manière d'une main, empêchait son être entier de bouger. Lorsqu'il fut a bonne hauteur, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, il leva sa paume, elle enfonça sa tête, prête à recevoir le coup... Mais ce dernier ne venait pas et la shinigami sentit ses cheveux maintenant assez séchés, se faire secouer, ébrouer et des doigts massant son cuir chevelu dans un doux et agréable massage.

\- Franchement ! Pour un capitaine, vous faites pâle figure. Je pourrais vous poignarder et prendre votre place par ce manque d'avertissement, et de qui-vive de votre part... Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment comme Kenpachi !

La rougeur sur ses joues se répandaient alors qu'elle se convainquait que ce n'était rien, juste une légère bouffée de chaleur, une réaction de son corps futile pour se réchauffer un peu. Pourtant ses yeux refusaient de quitter le cou, voir même le lointain paysage derrière son capitaine, pour aller croiser et défier ceux de l'homme hautain en face d'elle, l'humiliant en lui flattant le crâne comme à un enfant capricieux.

\- Dégaine ton sabre Lacie. Mets tes paroles dans tes actes, et montre moi que tu es aussi forte que tu le dis.

Tout son être se révolta, comme un changement violent, l'arrivée d'une tempête, d'un ouragan dévastateur alors que déjà elle s'éloignait de cette main, de ce corps dorénavant ennemi et sans plus aucune forme de procès la lame crissa de plaisir dans son fourreau. L'objet ressemblait à un sabre japonais, mais au manche noir, entièrement noir, de cette couleur unique, sans soie, sans ce style minutieux, recherché pour donner du beau à un objet meurtrier offrant du laid. Le tsuba n'était pas non plus des plus imposants, particuliers mais il était pourtant l'élément qui donnait à cette simplicité une touche étrange et perturbante. Un cercle sombre, ayant pour forme un serpent albinos se mordant la queue tel Ouroboros deux minuscules rubis faisaient offices d'yeux, deux pierres brillantes qui donnait la désagréable impression à ce serpent d'être vivant. La fine lame passée dans le tsuba ne comportait que la seule particularité de sa finesse, de sa fausse fragilité, d'une longue grâce trompeuse dont la blancheur se détachait de se manche trop obscur. C'était une belle arme, d'une simplicité désarmante mais qui avait vu le sang et la mort à maintes reprises que le tranchant semblait avide de nouvelle proie.

\- Ta lame est belle, mais la rage qui s'en dégage ne te sauveras pas, et si tu ne peux te sauver, tu ne pourras sauver personne.

\- Je ne fais pas dans la solitude pour rien vous savez... Alors, vous tremblez maintenant ou vous combattez ?

Sa posture était celle d'un « i », bien droite, le sabre le long de la jambe, pointé vers le bas, et ses yeux n'avaient plus le capitaine Kuchiki en face d'eux mais un homme à battre, à terrasser presque sans réfléchir. Du moins ça c'était plus la méthode Zaraki. Lacie préférait avoir une attitude défensive dans un premier temps afin d'examiner, de lire et de jauger les mouvements, le caractère et sa force pour savoir comment riposter, rétorquer et transformer un espace défensif mettant en confiance l'adversaire en un espace offensif étonnant et éclatant. Néanmoins Byakuya connaissait ses méthodes et elle-même avait appris en regardant les différents chefs, mais aussi avec feu Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Dans tous les cas, il ne ferait pas la première attaque, signifiant qu'ils resteraient à se fixer dans un statu quo. Alors, afin d'éviter une telle chose, mais aussi et surtout par impatience, et par ce désir intense qui faisait bondir de joie la jeune femme elle fit la première approche. Elle donna le rythme de la danse, le « la » et la première note d'un sinistre chant.

La tension était palpable, exaltante alors que seul la pression de l'air avait changé, le vent n'avait pas tourné ou forcit, la nuit paraissait si paisible, si calme et douce. La bataille ne changeait rien, mais la tension dansait, comme une volée d'oiseaux, de pétales, tous poussés par une force invisible, tourbillonnant pour créer une énergie si particulière, cette électricité qui donnait envie à Lacie de jouer avec la mort, alors qu'elle était elle-même cette mort.

Le fer se heurta dans une riposte légère et gracieuse alors que déjà la jeune femme faisait ramper sa lame contre celle splendide du capitaine, dans une douce sonorité dont seul la métal connaissait la partition. Le sabre japonais de Kuchiki reflétait toute sa noblesse, tout ce caractère détestable malgré le fait qu'il s'était radouci depuis la venue de la fraise.

Le bruit emplit encore les cieux calmes, le fer ou l'acier, la force ou l'impulsivité contre un calme plat, une lenteur qui n'était pourtant point défensive. Une danse de folie, où les parades se mélangeaient, s'entrechoquaient, mais seule attaquait l'enfant, et seul ripostait l'homme. Pourtant, quand son capitaine rétorqua, quand il obligea sa parade à vouloir couper la chair de son épaule mais qu'elle contra, Lacie put comprendre immédiatement que le rapport de force était trop différent elle ferma les yeux, inspira et se laissa happer par cette puissance, son être entier tressaillit, vibrant face à toute l'énergie qui pénétrait ses pores, pour glisser le long de ses veines, de ses artères, remontant dans ses organes, doucement comme une brise agréable mais écrasante, lourde et poignante. Mais se laisser attraper par cette puissance n'était pas seulement pour la ressentir jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, mais pour mieux reculer et éviter de faire couler son sang si bêtement.

La frustration de ne pouvoir l'atteindre se faisait ressentir, ses faiblesses se voyaient mise en valeur alors que pourtant ni elle ni lui ne s'atteignait, se repoussant sans cesse ils s'épuisaient, et elle se rendait mitigée, perplexe, entre deux états, entre deux émotions. Entre la rage et l'exaltation, entre la colère et la passion, entre l'insatisfaction et le plaisir. Elle avait beau le haïr, le détester, Lacie ne pouvait nier son art, cette technique du combat, cette grâce que l'héritier des Kuchiki avait su maîtriser non sans douleur. L'officière prit, de nouveau, une grande inspiration et laissa la pointe de sa lame frôler la poussière, la terre nourricière pour y créer un point de lumière. Le capitaine eut à peine le temps de réagir que le point lumineux devint une vague verticale, une lame de rasoir qui fonçait sur son être. Pourtant Lacie se doutait que son capitaine ne se laisserait faire, néanmoins elle ne s'était attendue à ce qu'il utilise l'une de ses techniques de shunpô : celle où il passait dans le dos de son adversaire afin de le toucher sur les deux points régulant la pression spirituel. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, pourtant et par précaution, mais aussi par réflexe, la jeune femme se retourna violemment, le regard emplie par la terre de ce doute. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme une coquille vide, sans force, sans pouvoir, voir disparaître tout ce temps d'entraînement, tout ce temps de torture physique et psychologique pour devenir assez forte pour protéger ceux qui lui était chère. Personne ne souhaitait voir son temps devenir poussière, devenir ce sable coulant entre les doigts, saisissable pour un instant, mais jamais entièrement.

Dans ses gestes un brouillard ce fit et son dos fut accueillit par la dureté d'une terre aux brins trop souples trop fins pour amortir quoique ce soit. La pointe du sabre de Byakuya se posa doucement contre la gorge réprimant un grognement et la paralysie s'empara des deux corps : ils se fixaient, droit dans les yeux, la peur n'existait pas mais le souffle de Lacie était faible, haletant et à peine osait-elle bouger à cause du métal sur sa peau, contre sa gorge.

\- Tu le sais, tu ne peux pas combattre avec une lame enragée. Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni ne t'a pas éduqué pour que tu lève ton sabre comme cela Lacie. Tu es puissante, il est facile de voir que tu aimes avoir un adversaire en face de toi pourtant la détresse dont tu fais preuve enraye tes capacités.

La pointe du sabre se décala afin qu'elle puisse parler, cependant rien ne sortie, les sons ne s'échappèrent point. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, la piquant, tandis qu'au même moment, une boule de chagrin se forgeait dans sa gorge mais là encore rien n'éclatait. En cet instant l'unique désir était de ne pas tout laisser éclater, exploser ou imploser. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, avoir un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions, un mental d'acier, de fer pas une pleureuse, une pauvre gamine trop le pire était de verser des larmes face à lui ! De se dévoiler de cette manière, peu glorieuse. Elle ne pouvait, ne voulait pas. La bataille se déroulait en son sein, un insecte infâme se logeant dans sa gorge, faisant grouiller ses petites pâtes sur les parois, dans un chatouillis faisant se contracter cette gorge nouée voulant laisser un long gémissement traverser le corps de cet insecte grouillant. Alors, un ver, un faux serpent, rampant dans ses entrailles, vivant et se logeant dans ses tripes pour y laisser le souffle et le drapeau de l'Angoisse.

Finalement la peur s'immisçait, s'instaurait pour faire du corps féminin un lieu d'obscur émotions négatives, jaillissant tel un torrent de mélasse, de boue, de goudron, de sang et de terre, de morts et de vivants.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi je suis dans la sixième division ? Je ne suis pas d'une noble famille, je suis impulsive, violente et je me complais sans privation dans le fait de blesser les autres. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'a accepté, m'a élevé et pourquoi je le lui rend aussi mal...

En dire autant n'avait pas été chose facile, sa voix était fébrile, tremblante et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas entrecoupée par une souffle. Les larmes roulaient sans ménagement sur ses joues, tant que ses bras s'étaient ramenés sur son visage afin de cacher le plus possible, pourtant le regard froid mais calme du Kuchiki avait déjà tout vu néanmoins sa bouche restait close, muette et ayant ce don de mettre Lacie hors d'elle, de la rendre folle de rage pour mieux la faire tomber dans cette dépression dû à cette terrible honte s'abattant sur le serpent.

\- Vous êtes insupportable...

Perdue, dans un flot ne voulant se stopper, dans la crainte et l'effroi, accablée par les doutes et les remords. Perdue, dans des idées sombres, dans une brouillard épais se nommant Avenir, dans la perte et la mort. Perdue dans un monde qui n'avait jamais été tendre, qui n'avait jamais été plus beau qu'un squelette noir sombrant dans la démence. Perdue entre deux états de folie, de malaise, rongée par l'acide du souvenir néfaste.

Les membres engourdis la jeune femme s'était assise, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant ses longues mèches brunes chuter sur ses yeux humides, sur son visage crispé dans ses propres cris silencieux. Ses doigts sales et blessés par tous les combats, par toutes ses batailles qui peu à peu avaient fait d'elle un être ni humain ni animal, encore moins femme se glissèrent dans ses cheveux encore et légèrement humide, pour prendre, maintenir, fermement cette tête lourde de chagrin, lourde de tout. Pourtant au fond ce livrer, offrir cette confidence rendait le poids plus maigre la douleur ne tombait point, mais le partage la rendait peut-être moins forte. Sans dire mot le capitaine se rapprocha, tendant sa main il entoura le poignet de celle qui faisait partie de sa division, sa force la tira, l'obligea à se relever et alors que Lacie gardait tête basse il fit glisser sa seconde main sous le menton pour l'assaillir de ce regard dur et intransigeant. Néanmoins cette froideur laissa place à une étrange lueur de douceur et de compassion.

\- Si tu es dans la sixième division c'est pour ton côté trop justicier. Malgré le fait que tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre tu es l'une des premières à dénoncer les injustices, à devenir l'avocat du diable pour continuer de suivre tes valeurs. Tu te bats pour ce que tu penses être bon. C'est cela qui fait de toi un bon élément, tu as beau apprécier la confrontation, avoir en haine les nobles tu restes toi dans la plupart des circonstances.

Malgré les mots le doute subsistait, comme un nuage plus sombre parmi ses compères immaculés, cependant la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, essuyant ses larmes, se disant, se hurlant même que ce caractère pitoyable faisait d'elle une autre personne. Au final, son rire résonna dans le soir calme, seul élément perturbateur alors que sa voix se moquait du Kuchiki pour cet émoi inhabituel. Cette fois le chat ne sortait pas ses griffes, ronronnant, il se laissait caresser, approcher, et se découvrait même cette part agréable. Une vision insoupçonné de paix entre Lacie et cette part de son caractère sonnait comme le glas d'une paix reposante et méritée.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit d'une trêve, espoir de la fin de la guerre entre deux parts d'un même être. Entre un corps et son caractère trop brut, trop si, trop ça, déplaisant. La shingami ne cherchait plus à jouer avec les gens, ou seulement ses véritables ennemis, un véritable calme, une véritable harmonie l'entourait comme un rêve de paradis. Il était vrai cependant que certains ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, que certaines douleurs revenaient, néanmoins Lacie apprenait à se confier, à s'intégrer lentement. Un nouvel apprentissage, mais aussi l'acceptation de la mort de l'ancien commandant, il s'agissait des choses qui s'étaient perdues au fil des batailles, au fil de cet inlassable et interminable « guerre » entre shinigami, hollow, quincy... Un oublie qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour.

Dorénavant Lacie se laissait plus aller, restant toujours fidèle à elle même, tout en améliorant son devenir. De nouvelles choses s'ajoutaient à son quotidien, quelques remontrances de la part de femme dû à une relation proche et ambiguë avec son capitaine, à ce changement aussi que les autres trouvaient faux, hypocrite. Même si elle ne pouvait leur reprocher de lui dire que ce n'était que mensonge, ils créaient en cette jeune femme une blessure dégoulinante d'une confiance s'enfuyant.

Alors, elle s'accrochait à ceux qui la soutenait, qui l'aidait, puisque résoudre des problèmes seuls ne pouvait se faire.

 **ooo**

Les capitaines s'étaient réunis, assis dans cette pièce où s'était tenu le vieil homme. Aujourd'hui pour confier leur mission à cette jeune femme, à son capitaine, son vice-capitaine et l'une de ses amies de la sixième division. Une femme sympathique, compréhensive que l'on évitait de mettre en colère. La simple chasse d'un hollow, qui pourtant se montrait dangereux, violent, et rusé. Un chien, muni d'un crâne d'un autre canidé sur sa propre tête, à la bouche s'ouvrant sur tout son corps, au pelage de corbeau, salit par le sang, et à la queue de squelette.

A peine furent-ils dans cette ville humaine que leur proie se montra, farouche, à peine intimidée par la présence d'un capitaine et d'un vice-capitaine, ni même apeurée par leur nombre de quatre. Bien au contraire, son sourire dévoilait une joie monstrueuse, il jubilait, tel un enfant devant de nouveaux jouets. Renji fut le premier à lancer l'assaut, pourtant sa lame rebondit contre la peau du monstre, ne coupant même pas le pelage. Ce chien, cette bête ne rétorquait même pas, elle patientait du fait que les shinigami viennent écraser leur lame contre lui, échouant toujours, appréciant les souffles d'épuisements, l'odeur de sueur qui montrait leur fatigue.

Le hollow les regardait, vicieux, malveillant, se sourire entre les crocs alors qu'il avait pleinement confiance en sa force, en sa résistance, et que voir ces quatre shinigami avec des difficultés pour le battre ne faisait que lui confirmer sa puissance. Son aspect de chien géant, de bête du Gévaudan, tressauta, sa longue queue en squelette frappa le sol, et d'un bond puissant il passa dos à ce groupe trop faible. Sans qu'aucuns ne puissent rétorquer, hurler, alors que le temps lui même s'arrêtait, la gueule se referma sur cette amie. Cette confidente. Cette sœur. L'action ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film, son cœur se heurta à un mur invisible, ratant quelques battements tandis que le sang giclait de toute part, muni d'un hurlement de gargouillement déchirant et sinistres. Le corps bougea quelques instants, broyé par la mâchoire forte, avant de finalement devenir inerte, sans vie, sans âme, sans rien.

Lacie crut hurler, mais aussi s'écrouler. Les larmes ruisselaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa voix se brisait dans des cris, des pleurs, dans la peine et dans la perte. Elle qui s'était toujours protégée de ces moments, créant une carapace de froideur tétanisante, elle qui à ce moment sentait toute la force de cette mort faire éclater son être, le briser, le rompre, encore et encore, le tordre comme une poupée de chiffon. L'éclat de sa lame se ternit, le métal ne fit aucun son quand il toucha le sol, comme si lui aussi rentrait en deuil. Son corps n'eut pas la force de se transformer en serpent sous ce trop plein d'émotions. La cécité s'emparait de ces yeux, la surdité de ses oreilles. Elle ne put sentir les bras du capitaine la retenir de s'effondrer, ni entendre Renji crier au repli et à l'abandon. Le spectacle continuait de se dérouler dans sa mémoire, sans que rien n'existe autour, alors que déjà elle s'accusait du tord et de la faute de cette mort.

Au final, Lacie se sentait avoir été la souris, et non le chat. Elle se sentait revenir dans sa carapace, trop apeurée de ces émotions. Elle avait voulu en sortir, voir le monde et s'était retrouvée heureuse, mais la dureté de la vie l'avait giflé, l'avait ramené à leur cruel destin d'être presque millénaire et pourtant mortel. Face aux autres Lacie avait été le chat, face à Byakuya la souris, après la fameuse nuit son rôle de souris avait éclaté. Mais face à la vie, personne ne pouvait être le chat, et cet apprentissage lui avait coûté une amie.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est le Kuchiki qui passe entre mes griffes ! Un personnage que je détestais vraiment au début et que maintenant j'adore !

Toujours les mêmes choses : ce n'est peut-être pas dans son caractère mais... Vous savez quoi ? Pour moi quelque chose avec des personnages existants, quand l'on écrit dessus, il ne faut pas forcément rester strict et pile poil au caractère. Je pense que la meilleur façon de s'approprier les personnages c'est celle d'écrire sur lui comme nous on le voit ! Puis aussi : écrivez pour vous, pour votre plaisir avant tout :D (enfin moi c'est comme ça que je fais x) )

Bon, vous trouverez peut-être des erreurs aussi, pardon '^'

J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! Merci d'avoir lu aussi !

puis, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc euh... Zoooouuuu !


End file.
